I Can Read Your Mind
by KassandraScarlett
Summary: When Agent McTaggert finds herself a little too involved with mutants, she also finds herself falling in love with one one of them. As for Professor Xavier, the telepath has no idea how to deal with failed seduction. A walk through First Class, focussing mainly on Moira and Charles' love story, with a few added scenes. (Sequel: Together Again is now up.)
1. Prologue

**I can't concentrate on my Twilight pic, so I thought I'd write something else to pass time. But, as it turns out I've got ideas to continue this. It's just a write-up following Charles and Moira through the events of First Class.**

* * *

The auburn-haired woman pulled back abruptly from the kiss and stared down at the man on the wheelchair, her brown eyes widening in betrayal, before going blank, no longer able to see her surroundings for what they were. The telepath had two fingers to his right temple, erasing every memory she had of the past few months they had worked together. Regret and despair were evident on his features as he altered what her mind saw: removing the wide lawns, the surrounding meadow, the sprawling mansion and himself from her vision. Then he planted a thought in her mind; that she needed to leave and get back to her house, before going back to CIA headquarters. The woman complied, knowing that the whispered words in her mind were her own.

As she walked away, a person covered all over with blue fur and with spectacles hurried over to the man on the wheelchair. "Why is she leaving? Did you guys have a fight?" The man shook his head. "No, I erased her memories of us. It's the only way to keep both her and the students safe. It's really best for everyone." The furry Beast, as he was sometimes called, frowned. "What about what's best for you?" He asked. "That doesn't matter," the man murmured. But his broken heart cried out in protest and he allowed a tear to slip down his handsome face.

* * *

 **There you go. The same request applies: please read and review.**


	2. The Hellfire Club

**I don't have anything to do, so here's the first chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Moira**_

I was getting tired of staring out the window of my car, looking at nothing but female escorts queuing up to enter the club. Levine and I were supposed to be watching the club because there were rumors of illegal trades of drugs taking place here. But so far, we had seen nothing. "What, getting tired already?" Levine asked with a smile. I looked over at my long-time partner and friend. "Seriously, there's nothing to see here. Why are we...?" I trailed off, my eyes locking on something outside Levine's window. "Hey, isn't that Colonel Hendry?" I asked, my voice surprised. Levine followed my gaze and frowned. "Yeah, that is. And who's that woman in the white cloak with him?" "I don't know, but I'm going to find out," I replied, an idea forming in my head. "How? I don't think they're going to let you just waltz in there... What are you doing?!" He suddenly exclaimed.

Levine watched with horrified eyes as the woman he saw as a sister stripped of most of her clothes. "Using some equipment the CIA didn't give me," I said with a wink, laughing at Levine's dumbstruck expression, before quickly getting out of the car and following the line of 'female entertainment'. I was absolutely confident I would blend right in with them. My CIA training had given my a lean body in much better shape than anyone else in here. Trying to be inconspicuous, I followed the Colonel and his stunning companion, watching them disappear in a private lounge.

Quickly warding off two men's advances, I stepped into the same lounge, only to find it empty.

* * *

I stumbled back into the car. "How did it go?" Levine asked anxiously. I couldn't help but give a very un-lady-like snort. "Colonel Hendry's there already. So, of course, no one believed me. And if I started talking about mutants, they would have had me kicked out." Wait," Levine interrupted. "How did Hendry get there before us?" I shrugged. "I told you. Shaw asked the red dude to take him back. He must have been a teleporter." I still couldn't quite believe the spectacle I had seen through a gap in a bookcase in the secret room in the Hellfire Club. Sebastian Shaw in the company of people I knew through research to be called mutants; beings with powers out of the ordinary. In this case, they included the blonde who had diamond hard skin, a cyclone-producer and a red-skinned teleporter with a tail.

As a bulb went off in my head, I gasped. "Levine, have you ever heard of Professor Charles Xavier?" I asked excitedly. Levine shook his head dumbly. "He's a professor at Oxford and an expert in genetic mutations. I'm familiar with his works; he talks about the kind of mutations I told you about." "So what, you think he's mutant, too?" Levine asked sceptically. I rolled my eyes at his absurd suggestion. "I doubt that somehow, people would know if he was one, I'm sure. But, he might know something. If I can bring him in, he might be able to convince the directors of what I'm saying." I had no idea I would be proved wrong on both counts.

* * *

 **Next time, she'll be meeting Charles for the first time.**


	3. At The Bar

**Moira**

"Mutation took us from single celled organisms to being the dominant form of reproductive life not this planet. Infinite forms of variation with each generation, all through mutation," the professor said. I was in awe as I listened to him. I'd always known that Professor Xavier was a genius, but hearing him speak was an experience all in itself. The man had an irresistible charisma and an ability to make anyone feel at ease. He could make the most mundane topics in the world sound like something amazing. I only hoped that the man didn't have too big a head; that would make it sufficiently harder for me to talk to him.

As soon as the speech was over, I followed the crowd, moving through the masses at a hurried, but calm pace, hoping to catch the professor when he was alone. _'There he is,'_ I spotted him. but as I took another step forward, he was suddenly joined by a young girl with long blonde hair. "So how does it feel to be a professor, Charles?" She asked, linking her arm in his. The Professor laughed with her, calling her Raven. _'Odd name,'_ I reflected. _'She calls him Charles, so they're obviously close. Must be his girlfriend. I'll have to wait for him to be alone again.'_

I followed them to the bar near the Oxford campus and waited for the minute when he would be left alone. To my chagrin, Charles Xavier was too fond of drinking and too fond of girls. As the evening progressed, my good opinion of him kept falling down. Finally, after he managed to drink out of a long tube, that had the look of belonging in a science laboratory, he kissed his companion on the cheeks and starting walking to the table to get another drink. I decided I had to intervene now, before he got distracted by another blonde girl smiling at him from the table, and stepped into his path.

"Congratulations, professor," I quipped, a flirtatious smile on my face. I wasn't above playing the 'pretty girl' card if I had to in order to get his attention. The man gave me a quick once-over; it was subtle, but I had been working as an agent for far too long not to notice small movements. "Why, thank you. It is rather difficult to..." "No, I meant your lecture," I corrected. Amazingly, the man blushed slightly; he obviously took pride in his work. I noticed for the first time, just how blue his eyes were. "Actually, I need to talk to you. Do you have a minute?" And the cockiness came back. "For a pretty girl like with an MCR 1 gene, I have five," he smirked and slung an arm around my shoulders, walking me to a table for two. "I say MCR 1, you say auburn hair. It's a mutation; it's actually a very groovy mutation..."

I was listening with a growing sense of amusement, when I remembered I had business. "Okay, this routine may go over well with some of the co-eds, but I'm here on business. I really need your help." He frowned. "Alright," he drew the word out. "The kind of mutations you were talking about in your thesis," I said. "I need to know if they may already have happened; in people alive today." Xavier didn't answer; instead he lifted his hand and pressed two fingers to his right temple, probably nursing a growing headache. His eyes seemed to look straight through me and I decided this wasn't the best time to talk. "Professor? I think we should just talk when you're sober," I told him. "Do you have any time tomorrow?" His eyes focussed on me again and I dimly noted that he seemed more attentive, all effects of the alcohol gone.

"Something tell me you already know the answer to your question," he murmured. "This is very important to me and if I can help you, I will do my utmost." I was slightly taken aback at the way he seemed so confident, but I ignored it. "Thank you," I breathed, trying not to show my relief and left, strangely appeased by the man's unspoken promise.


	4. Meeting Agent McTaggert

**Charles**

The woman was a good agent, there was no doubt about that. My access to her memories and mind had proved that. Now, as she cast a glance around our temporary apartment, I had to resist the urge to peek into her mind again. I decided to break the ice by saying something. "I'm sorry for last night, love. I was a tiny bit more drunk than I usually let myself get. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable?" The woman, Moira, she'd said, smiled at me. "No, it's alright." "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked, not attempting to downplay my curiosity. I'd read her mind the night before, but had yet to hear it from her. And, in any case, she couldn't be allowed to know about my 'sixth sense'. So, for the next hour, Moira recounted in detail the events she had witnessed at the Hellfire Club, while I listened with growing awe.

Finally, I spoke. "So, you want me to try and convince your superiors that mutants exist and that Shaw is a real danger, yes love?" I summed up, while thanking God that Raven was out shopping. She wouldn't have stopped interrupting and asking questions. Moira nodded, from across me. "They won't believe, there's no point in even trying. But... you do believe me, professor, don't you?" She asked, a little hesitant. I smiled with my patent charm. "Agent McTaggert, what you just described is what I study. I think it's safe to say that I believe you," I told her gently. The agent blushed slightly and nodded before getting up to leave. I had to fight my tendency to flirt and followed her to the door. "Expect me at the CIA headquarters in two days, please," I informed her. Moira nodded and left.

* * *

"Charles! Wake up! CHARLES!" I groaned as I lifted my head to face my sister. "What is it?" I asked. "You fell asleep working on your computer," she told me, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you've finished the presentation, you can get some rest now. You haven't slept in two days." With that, Raven managed to stand me, supporting me by my shoulders and put me to bed. The last thought I had before falling asleep again was, _'I hope this helps Moira.'_

* * *

 **Yeah, I know this chapter isn't very interesting; sorry. The next chapter, Charles and Raven will both reveal their mutations to the Broad of Directors of the CIA.**


	5. The Board Meeting

**Moira**

Now, I'm not usually a very excitable woman, but even I had to struggle to stop myself from bouncing on the balls of my feet as I waited for Professor Xavier to arrive. I would be lying if I said that the only reason for my excitement was that I wanted him to prove my theory to my bosses. But I refused to let my thoughts go in any other direction. I had to be focussed; focussed on my work, not Charles Xavier's delicious British accent. _'Delicious accent? Where did that come from? For goodness' sake, girl, concentrate,'_ I chided herself. Just in time, as a posh car came to a stop in the lawn and out stepped the Professor and his blonde companion from the bar, Raven, who sheI'dd come to know was his adopted sister.

"Afternoon, love," Xavier greeted me. "This is my sister, Raven Darkhölme. Raven, this is Agent McTaggert." Raven smiled as she shook my hand. "So you're the reason, Agent McTaggert, I had to drag my brother to bed, so he could get some sleep," she teased and I laughed. "I'm sorry to worry you both. Please call me Moira." "And you call me Charles," the man winked. "Now, where are the non-believers whom I need to convince?"

* * *

"That is what leads me to believe that mutants may exist now, among us," Charles finished. Once again, I was stunned by his obvious genius as I looked up at him standing near the projector. My internal admiration was cut off by a chuckle from one of my superiors. "Agent McTaggert, do you really expect me to believe some crackpot scientist that there are all weird guys and sparkly dames running around?" I was embarrassed and began to stand up to protest, but Charles stopped me. "Uh, please sit down Agent McTaggert." He turned to the one who had spoken and said, "I really didn't expect you to believe me, Director McCone, seeing as all you could think about during my presentation was kind of pie they were serving at the commissary... It's apple pecan."

Ignoring the stumped look on everyone's faces, he turned to me. "I'm sorry, love, I haven't entirely been honest with you. You see, one of the many marvellous things about my **_mutation_** is that, I can read your mind." The last words were spoken very slowly and even I was shocked into silence. Suddenly, one of the men at the table let out a small laugh. "I've seen this kind of magic trick. What, are you going to ask us to think of a number between one and ten now?" Charles, unbelievably, smiled. "No, Officer Stryker, although I could ask you about your son William, who you were thinking about, which is very sweet, by the way. But, I'd rather ask you about the Jupiter missiles that America are currently placing in Turkey?"

A hard note had entered his voice and once again, everyone at the table was silenced. I myself was very confused. How could he have known that? That was classified information. Director McCone seemed to have found his tongue again. "You... You've brought a god-damned spy into the facility," he accused, pointing a shaking finger at me. I was just about to argue, when Raven, who had been silent the whole time, abruptly stood up next to me and, as a ripple of what looked like blue scales passed over her body, she clearly turned into a scaly, blue-skinned female creature, then into Officer William Stryker, Sr., before changing back into her blonde figure. "How's that for a magic trick?" Charles asked quietly, his tone smug. "The best I've ever seen," the man in the black suit at the far end of the room whispered.

Director McCone was trembling. "I want them locked up. I want them locked up until I figure out what to do with them." I couldn't have said anything if I wanted to. But, when I looked back at Charles, who was now standing next to a worried Raven, he looked completely confident and self-assured. As the man in the black suit offered to take them to his facility, I decided to find a way to get his help in the matter one way or other.

* * *

 **Read and Review, please.**


	6. Secret Conversations

**Moira**

"You would think that the Director of the CIA would be more composed," I fumed to Levine as we walked down the hall. The Man in the Black Suit had taken Charles and Raven away and I was furious about it. But I couldn't do anything; I had absolutely no power on the Board's decisions. Levine made no attempt to stop me from ranting; he knew there was no point in trying; and instead stopped to take a drink. "But, no, instead he's worried about the wrong mutants and Shaw is out there, doing... Levine?" I asked suddenly, worry prominent in my words. Levine seemed to have frozen, his mouth poised to drink. I couldn't even see him breathe.

 _'I'm sorry to bother you,'_ a voice echoed around me. I started, looking around for the source of the words. But I was alone in the hallway and Levine was immobile. _'Don't worry, I've only frozen him for a moment, because I'd like to talk to you.'_ I abruptly realized that the voice was _inside_ my head. A warm blush spread across my cheeks as I realized who was speaking (though I suspected I had recognised the voice from the first words) and I fervently hoped he wouldn't get to know about anything I wanted to keep private. _'I am as interested in this Shaw as you are,'_ the voice continued. _'And if you still want my help, then meet me in the parking area with your car.'_

For a split second, I was aware of dim presence leaving my mind. Then the moment passed and Levine stood back up. "Go on, what were you saying?" He asked. I only stared back at him for a few seconds, then said, "I have to go," before dashing across the hall, ignoring my partner's confused calls. In a matter of minutes, I had my car ready to go and spotted Charles and Raven being escorted by the Man in the Black Suit. "Wait, what do you mean by all this?" He asked, spotting me in the car. Charles smirked, but let his sister explain. "Not only can Charles read minds, he can communicate with them as well," she laughed. "Yes, Moira and I just had a lovely conversation upstairs, didn't we?" Charles asked, inclining his head to look at me, a cocky, self-assured smile on his face. I couldn't help rolling my eyes slightly. "Yes, yes we did," I agreed.

"That is amazing," the Man said in awe, then frowned. "But I cannot take you anywhere else without permission from upstairs." Charles peered at him. "Would you like to see another magic trick?" He asked and my ears perked up, wanting to see what he did next. He put two fingers to his temple and said four words in a casual, yet firm tone: "Get in the car." "Good idea," the Man replied blandly and got in the backseat with Raven, while Charles rode shotgun. I took one look at Charles' arrogant smirk and decide right then that I would not, on any account, let him know just how much in awe of him I was. _'He has a big enough head already,'_ I thought.

* * *

I tried to get some sleep while we drove to the ferry, but rest evaded me. Charles had put the Man to sleep with his powers, when he began to come to his senses from whatever spell he had put him under, and Raven requested him to do the same to her. He'd offered me as well, but I'd refused, instead letting him take the wheel for the remaining drive. So, we sat in silence. Charles was the one to break it. "I'm sorry for intruding in your head earlier," he said, a small note of worry wormed in. "I just needed to contact you and that was the only way." I smiled and shook my head. "It's alright. You don't have to apologise for that."

Charles lifted one shoulder in a helpless gesture. "Raven was the only person who knew about my powers. She hated it when I got into her mind like that, in any way; to just read it, or communicate, or make her do something. Not that I did the last one often," he added. "So, I promised her that I would never touch her mind. Today, you saw how the Officers reacted to just knowing what I can do. I don't need to read their minds to tell you, that if I were got into their heads completely like that, they'd want me in a cell."

I considered his words. "I guess most people would find it weird to have someone else in their heads," I agreed. "But I think it's kind of useful. Like, if someone needs your help, but is too embarrassed to put it in words, you can read their minds and know what they need." Charles looked over at me, his blue eyes alight with curiosity. "So it didn't bother you?" He asked hopefully. I shook my head. "No, I..." I hesitated, then rushed my words. "I actually kind of liked it. It's reassuring, knowing you're there to hear if I need help." He smirked. _'So you don't mind if I do it again, every now and then?'_ I blushed, then tried answering in my head. _'No, I don't mind.'_ A brilliant smile appeared on Charles face.

 _'As long as you don't start flirting with me,'_ I added mentally. Charles frowned and groaned playfully in my head. _'Sorry, love, I don't make promises I can't keep.'_ And both of us erupted into silent laughter as our two companions slept on fitfully, oblivious of the conversation that had just transpired.

* * *

 **Read and review please.**


	7. Erik Lehnsherr

**Moira**

* * *

"Let's go up to the deck. If I can see exactly where the ship is, I might be able to work more effectively," Charles suggested and the four of us began walking up the stairs to the deck. _'Are you sure Shaw is on that ship?'_ I heard Charles ask in my head. Again, I felt that foreign presence in my mind, but this time I expected it. _'Yes, I'm sure. Shaw had told the blonde girl, Emma, that they would be on the ship by evening,'_ I answered easily. The presence disappeared, but I caught the lingering smile of pleasure on Charles' face.

Once on the deck, Charles took a deep breath to steady himself, then put two fingers to his temple and closed his eyes. I badly wanted to ask him some questions, but decided against it, letting him concentrate instead. A whole minute passed when Charles suddenly gasped in pain and straightened, is hand dropping to his side. "Charles?" I exclaimed in worry. "I can't get in. They must have someone like me on that ship," he said, frowning. "Someone like you?" I asked, confused. Hadn't I told him that all Shaw's companions were mutants? "Oh, I'm sorry. I meant a telepath," Charles explained. "It's incredible. I could actually feel her in my head. I'm truly sorry, but I shan't be much help to you tonight."

Out of nowhere, we saw the anchor of the other ship lift out of the water, as if someone was levitating it, manipulating it, and began wrecking the ship. We watched the destruction in awe as Charles again touched his fingers to his head and concentrated. _'Their guard's down, maybe I can get in now while they're distracted,'_ he told me privately. I didn't answer, knowing he didn't need one. _'I can see them, but I can't yet touch their minds. They're moving to the lower levels... They have a submarine! They're going to escape int that.'_ Maybe he would have said more, but just then the ship began to sink and one of the sailor's men came to usher us in.

Hurrying, we ran down the stairs, Charles still concentrating on our enemies.. We were midway, when he let out another grunt of pain. "There's someone else out there. There's someone in the water," he shouted and ran back up. Raven followed him, not having any second thoughts about trusting her brother, and I was right behind her. "There he is!" Charles yelled to the men steering the ship, pointing to what looked like a man in the black waters. "Let go! Charles screamed, trying to get the stranger to listen to him. The man gave no sign that he heard and went underwater. Without warning, Charles jumped in the water. "Charles, no!" Raven screamed. But he was already underwater, too. Finally, after a full minute of anxious searching, the two men resurfaced. "We're over here," we heard Charles call out and the men quickly helped them on board, As soon as he was standing, a towel wrapped around him, Raven slapped him. "Don't you ever do that again," she admonished him, then immediately hugging him tightly. Charles let out a breathless chuckle as he held her close, but didn't say anything.

I didn't look at him; I was watching the man Charles had saved. Erik Lehnsherr, he'd introduced himself as. He was tall, well-built and had a hard face. Looking at him, I felt a wave of distrust. Trying to shake my thoughts off, I turned to where Charles was still comforting Raven, who was sobbing lightly, trying to hide her tears of fear in her brother's chest. Charles met my eyes over the top of Raven's blonde hair. He was still trembling from the freezing water, but his quivering lips managed to form a small smirk. _'Worried about me, Agent McTaggert?'_ I heard his teasing thought. I raised an eyebrow in defiance. _'You're my teammate. I have to be worried about you,'_ I answered. Charles shook his head in subtle denial and I rolled her eyes, before turning away to hide my blush and my wariness of the metal-controller.

* * *

 **How was it? Read and review please.**


	8. Meeting The Beast

**Charles**

The Man in the Black Suit was talking as he led us up the steps to his facility. As we walked, I could feel the eyes of my three other companions on me: Moira, Raven and Erik. "So, we're to be the CIA's new mutant division, is that right?" I asked. The Man eyed me for a second. "Something like that," he agreed. Inside, there was a hanger. A young man, thin with curly hair and spectacles, was taking notes, standing near a jet. As was customary for me when meeting someone new, I did a surface read on him. What I found was concentration, satisfaction and a constant state of guilt and secrecy. "This is one our youngest scientists, Hank McCoy." I abruptly realized something. I felt a huge smile split my face and stepped forward to shake the man's hand.

"How exciting. Another mutant, already here. Why didn't you tell us?" I directed the last part to the Man, so I failed to notice Hank's sudden change in expression. Meanwhile, the Man looked at me in confusion and I understood his mistake. "Because you didn't know," I winced and turned back to Hank. "Hank, I am so sorry." The scientist smiled sadly at me, giving an understanding nod. "You didn't ask, so I didn't tell," he said as an answer to his superior's dumbfounded look. "So, what can you do? You're super-smart?" Raven spoke up. "I'll say," the Man gave an astonished laugh. "Hank here graduated Harvard at seventeen."

"I wish that's all it was," Hank mumbled. I laid a hand on his shoulder in support. "Come on, Hank, you're among friends now. You can show off." Hank gave a hesitant nod, before bending down to remove his shoes and socks, revealing prehensile feet, with large nails, like claws, and splayed toes. I gave a chuckle of awe. "Marvellous," I muttered. I noticed from the corner of his eyes that Raven was looking at Hank with an expression of awe, near reverence, which only became more pronounced when Hank performed a back flip, his toes gripping the wings of the jet, so he looked somewhat like a bat, and stored away the observation for later inspection. At the same time, I noticed Moira's eyes sparkling with amazement and admiration as she observed the spectacle.

Unexpectedly, I felt a small burst of jealousy and decided to interrupt her study. _'Found something more interesting than me to look at, Moira?'_ I quipped. I felt her internal surprise (she really had been lost in her thoughts), before she regained herself and answered in like, _'Don't get such a big head, Charles. Even Erik and Raven both have more interesting abilities than you do.'_ I had to suppress his grin, not only because I caught the lie in her unspoken words, but because I still couldn't believe that Moira would allow me in her mind like that and I revelled in the freedom of using my powers every chance I could. _'Are you saying, you find my sister and my new best friend to be better than me? I'm hurt, Agent McTaggert.'_

I felt Moira's internal frown and eyes rolling. _'Don't twist my words, Professor. And as for your imagined pain and jealousy... well, get over it.'_ I let her hear my mental chuckle, before pulling out of her head. Only later did I realize that she had been wrong what she thought was my imagination.

* * *

 **Review, please.**


	9. Recruitment

**Moira**

I knew that Erik wasn't to be trusted. I _knew_ it. After dinner, when I went into the room they had given me in the facility, I found the bedside drawer slightly open. Checking, I saw that the files I'd compiled on Shaw/Schmidt were all missing. And I knew exactly who'd taken it, when, through the window, I spotted Erik quickly walking down the steps and out onto the lawn. But, he stopped abruptly. Taking my chance, I ran downstairs. As I saw his tall figure, I was surprised to see an other slighter one behind him. _'Don't,'_ I suddenly heard Charles' voice say. _'Don't do anything. I think I can make him stay.'_ I frowned. _"He stole my files, Charles. He broke into my room and got it from my drawers,'_ I complained. _'He'll put them back if he stays. I'll make sure he does.'_

I noted with a slight frown that Charles sounded worried; the usual cheerfultone gone.

* * *

"You built this?" The admiration in Raven's voice was evident as she watched Hank fiddle with the controls of Cerebro, while my focus was centred on the man in the centre of the room. Charles put on the helmet and it lit up. "What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles," Erik teased, a thin smile on his face. "Don't ruin this for me, Erik," Charles warned. I wanted to talk to Charles, but not aloud. And I didn't know how to initiate the contact. _'Charles?'_ I tried tentatively, concentrating hard on Charles. He started, not listening to Erik speaking. _'Moira? Did I just feel you... poking at my mind?'_ He sounded surprised and amused. I resisted the urge to smirk. _'I guess it worked. Just wanted to tell you that I agree with Erik.' 'You think I look...'_ "Don't touch my hair!" He broke off, suddenly exclaiming with indignation, in response to Hank's suggestion that they shave off his hair.

* * *

Over the next few days, four new mutants joined us at the facility: Alex Summers, Angel Salvadore, Sean Cassidy and Darwin. I was glad to see they were all teenagers. I had gotten the feeling that Raven often felt left out between me, Charles and Erik. At least, she had company now. I was also slightly jealous of the open camaraderie Erik and Charles shared, especially since they were spending so much downtime together. But I put it out of my mind as I prepared for another meeting with the Directors, this time with Charles and Erik.

* * *

 **I'm going to add the deleted scenes between Charles and Moira, too. Read and Review, please.**


	10. You And Him?

**Charles**

"Charles, you must be mad to take the kids with us. They're not ready for Shaw," Erik argued. He, Moira and I had just gotten approval for our plan to 'fight fire with fire' and were heading back to inform the mutants. Erik, however, felt they were too young for something so dangerous and Moira hadn't said anything so far. "Oh, I think they'll surprise you Erik," I told him. "They're a bunch of extraordinary teenagers." I finished just as we rounded the corner and Moira exclaimed, "What the hell?" Now, in the short time I'd known her, I'd observed that Moira didn't usually curse, so it was with mild surprise that I followed her gaze; a mild surprise that turned into pure disbelief, which morphed into disappointment, at the sight of the wreckage that greeted us.

After a brief confrontation of acting like responsible adults and pointing the finger and code names, Moira and Erik left. the latter giving me a 'I told you so' look. I followed them, but not after directing a few last disappointed words to Raven. "I expected more from you," I admitted and left, ignoring the hurt look on her face. Half an hour later, I found I couldn't sleep and searched for Moira's mind. Surprisingly, she was awake too, reading a book on Greek mythology and again I had to resist the urge to delve a little deeper and see what she was thinking. I remembered what she'd said about not flirting with her, but really. I had my limits and Moira was a fascinating woman. It wasn't just the pretty face, either. She had a sharp mind and never minced her words. With my mind made up, I stepped out of my room.

* * *

 **Moira**

The book was interesting, but I had a sneaking suspicion that I would enjoy it more, if I could concentrate on it. Unfortunately, my mind was rather fixed on a certain someone with electric-blue eyes and a sneaky smile. Someone who I had, in a scarily short time, had fallen head over heels for. With a groan of irritation, I put down the book and buried my head in my hands. I briefly thought about trying to reach out to Charles again; I hadn't done it once after the first time in Cerebro; but he was probably asleep.

No sooner than I had the thought, there was a knock at my bedroom door. I opened it to find the object of my distraction smiling at me. "Good evening, love," he greeted and I cursed the fact that my heart skipped a beat every time he called me that. _'It's just a term of endearment,'_ I told myself. _'He doesn't mean anything by it.'_ "This is very unprofessional," I told him sternly. He scrunched up his face. "Yes, I was afraid you'd say that," he mused and put two fingers of his left hand to his forehead. "Abracadabra," he said and, with a snap of his right fingers, he disappeared. Just like that. Vanished into thin air.

"Charles!" I exclaimed, stepping out of the confines of my room and looking down the hallway. Empty. Puzzled, thinking he must have gone back to his room, I turned to go to bed. "Ah!" I cried out in shock. Charles was sitting on my bed, on leg crossed over the other and laughing at my dumbstruck expression. I recovered quickly. "That was insane!" I laughed with him. "How did you do that?" "I altered what your beautiful mind thought it saw," he explained, that mischievous smile still in place.

I felt my own smile disappear at the word _'beautiful'_. "Charles, I know you can read my mind," I told him slowly, though I also knew he would never do it without permission. "But, what I want to do and what I should do..." I broke off and changed my words. "This is my job, Charles," I stressed. He stood up quickly and came to a stop in front of me. "I know and I want you to know that I completely respect you as..." he started to assure me, but I cut him off. "Read my mind, now Charles." I didn't know what I would show him exactly, but I had to stop this... whatever it was. I couldn't afford to jeopardise my job, because I felt something for this man, who probably felt the same for every second woman he met. Charles took a deep breath. "I'd rather read your lips," he smirked. _'Oh God, this man'll be the death of me,'_ I thought. "Read it," I insisted and he sighed, again putting his hand to his temple.

 _'You know you want me, Moira,'_ he told me. _'Just admit it. Why beat around the bush like this?'_ I decided to tell him a half-lie. I had confidence he wouldn't go any deeper into my head. _'I don't like to be used. And that's exactly what you'll do to me. Why don't you go and..._ _ **bother**_ _someone else, Charles?'_ I saw him raise an eyebrow. _'And just who might I go bother, love?'_ I could hear the challenge in his taunt and decided to play with him a bit. So instead of saying anything, I showed him my imagination: he and Erik, locked up in a passionate embrace, so close it was difficult to tell one from the other. Immediately, I felt Charles' mental recoil and opened my eyes to see his hand at his side, a shell-shocked expression in his eyes.

For a minute, neither of us said anything, while I suppressed a laugh. Finally, he gave me a weak thumbs-up, mumbled, "Right," and quietly left the room. With him, the amusement left me and I wondered if I would regret pushing him away.

* * *

 **Read and Review, please.**


	11. Russia

**This chapter is a bit different from what happened in the movie.**

* * *

 **Moira**

"Plane leaves for Russia in an hour. Go get ready, we don't have much time," I ordered. Charles and Erik nodded before leaving. I felt a small prick of guilt when Charles didn't look my way even once. Had I pushed him away too far? He had barely acknowledged me since last night's late night meeting. But I quickly shoved the feeling away. I had to concentrate.

An hour later, we were on the plane. We were four people, with six soldiers for back-up. Levine was up front in the cock-pit, Erik and Charles were having a silent game of chess, and I watched quietly from the side. I recalled the conversation we'd had the day before, when we'd been planning.

 **-Flashback-**

"Levine and one of the soldiers will be up front," I said. "Levine'll be driving and Moira, Charles and I will be in the back with the other soldiers," Erik continued. Levine frowned suddenly. "Wait, those Russian personnel will definitely ask me to open the back; they'll want to check. What then?" He questioned. "Leave that to me," Charles and Erik spoke at the same time. Charles tilted his head to the side. "What are you planning to do?" Erik shrugged. "Use the metal in their guns to knock them out or something," he stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Charles sighed, exasperated, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You really can't go through anything without having to resort to violence, can you?" He asked. Erik raised both hands in defence. "I promise not to kill them, just knock them out," he said, half-joking. Charles rolled his eyes. "Well, fine, what should we do then?"

Charles smiled slyly. "I said you can leave that to me," he taunted, and refused to explain further.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"What do you have in the back?" We heard one soldier ask. Levine answered the people at the check-point in the way we'd rehearsed. "Nothing, it's absolutely empty." The soldier asked him to open the back and show them. As we heard the sounds of someone fumbling with the lock on the doors of the trailer, Erik tensed, as did the five soldiers with us. Charles laid a hand on Erik's shoulder to hold him back and shot warning glances to everyone there. Slightly leaning forward, he pressed two fingers of his hand to his temple, just as the trailer doors opened.

None of us even breathed, as a tall Russian soldier surveyed the trailer, his eyes roaming each of our faces, the soldiers' guns painted towards him, and Charles' mask of calm. The man's face didn't change a bit. Behind him, Levine was trying hard to disguise the look of amazement and wonder as the soldier yelled something in Russian and closed the doors. Immediately, Charles sat back down between me and Erik, sighing in relief, as Erik patted his knee in silent approval. Quietly, I nudged his foot. He didn't react, except in my head. _'Yes, Moira?'_ His tone was emotionless, his words clipped, making me second-guess my words. But I said them anyway. _'Did you do the same thing to him that you'd done to me... last night?'_ His face seemed to flinch slightly, before answering, _'Yes,'_ and left my head before I could say anything more.

* * *

"He's not here, he's not coming," Charles confirmed as he watched Emma Frost and Erik swore. "Now what?" Levine asked. "Now nothing," I responded. "We came for Shaw, Shaw's not here, we pull out." "The hell we do," Erik growled. Charles and I tried to stop him, but he had already started running, using his power to manipulate the metal fences to strangulate the guards. I was just about to order an abortion, when Charles gave me an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I can't leave him," he said and before I could even cry out his name, he took after Erik, pausing once to say something to the guards. _'And I can't leave you,'_ I wanted to scream as I commanded my men to wait at the plane, while Levine and I waited for the telepath and metal-controller.


	12. Apologies

**Charles**

* * *

The blonde girl, Emma Frost, was beautiful, but unnervingly so. She had a cold, ruthless, calculating air about her. I got a feeling she could watch the world burn and wouldn't blink an eye as long as she survived and got what she wanted. I could see why Shaw kept her around as his right-hand woman. Right now, she was knocked out (courtesy of Erik) and being watched by all of us in the plane. I sneaked a look at my companions. Erik was staring out the window with a brooding look on his face. I knew, without reading his mind that he was reminiscing his dark childhood. As usual, I felt sorry for his pain and wished he would let me help him. That thought reminded of Moira and I glanced towards her from the corner of my eye, only to find her already looking at me. I'd been so distracted by my thoughts that I hadn't felt her scrutiny.

Moira quickly turned away when she caught my eye. I sighed. I knew I'd been ignoring her since last night, but I wasn't upset with her; just... shaken. What she had shown me through her thoughts in the confines of her bedroom had shocked me and I'd lost my composure. I just didn't have the nerves to try to talk to her again, because the incident had made me question what I'd read in her. Did she really just think of me as a work partner and nothing else? And more importantly, if she did, then why was I so affected? It's not like I... What? I didn't know what I was thinking. How ironic.

I decided to talk to Moira now; postponing it would only make it worse. _'Moira, love, are you too busy thinking about something important? Can we talk?'_ There was a split second hesitation before she answered, _'No, of course not, What is it, Charles?'_ I thought a direct apology would be the best. _'I'm sorry for having been ignoring you this whole time. It's just that you rather gave me a big shock last night.'_ I waited tentatively for her response. _'It's alright, Charles. I'm sorry if I offended you by showing you that. I didn't mean anything by it. I was really just messing with you.'_ There was an obvious light-heartedness to her thoughts now and I smiled. _'Of course. I'm just not used to having a woman reject me, especially as thoroughly as you did, that's the only reason I reacted as I did.'_ Moira smirked slightly, _'Well, get used to it, Charles. You're going to have to work a lot harder than last night if you want to get to me.'_

I turned my head to wink at her subtly. _'With pleasure, love. With pleasure.'_ And her silent laughter rang through my head as I left her to her thoughts.

* * *

 **Read and** **Review, please.**


	13. West Chester

**Moira**

I couldn't believe the sight that greeted us, when we returned to the facilities. Everything was in wreckage, the Man in the Black Suit was dead, along with nearly all of the men who had worked there. All the teenage recruits were sitting on a stop bench, stunned into a frozen stupor. Two of them were missing. "Angel," Raven started, then paused to swallow. "Angel went with them." She stood up to come and stand in front of her brother, "Charles, they killed Darwin," she choked up. Charles glared at her, his blue eyes glinting, though we could all tell none of the anger was directed towards her, but Shaw. "We'll avenge them," Erik said suddenly. "We all will." Charles tensed slightly. "Erik, a word please," he said in a curt voice. _'Moira, you too,'_ I heard him think and followed, though I tried to keep Charles between me and Erik. For some reason, I couldn't bring myself to trust him.

"They're just kids," Charles spoke through gritted teeth. "No, they were kids," Erik corrected. They had a silent stare-down for about a minute, then Charles turned to look at his Raven, the other mutants gathering behind her. "We need to train," he announced. "All of us." "Well, they're not going to let us stay here anymore," Hank pointed out, opening his mouth for the first time. "We don't have anywhere to go." A spark of mischief returned to Charles' eyes, as he shared a look with Raven. "Yes, we do."

* * *

I could only stare. My mouth was probably hanging open in awe, but so were all of the others'. "This is your _house_?" Sean asked, his voice suddenly weak. "It's our house," Charles grinned back. "Honestly, Charles, I can't imagine how you must have survived; living in such hardships," Erik mumbled sarcastically, though even he was unable to hide his amazement. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me," Raven quipped coyly, coming to stand next to Charles. He smirked as he wrapped an arm around his sister and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Come on, it's time for the tour," the blonde said and began leading us towards the grounds.

I followed Charles. Obviously. After he'd apologised, the tension between us had disappeared, thankfully. _'So, what do you think?'_ Charles' voice echoed in my head. _'It's amazing,'_ I admitted. _'I knew you were rich, but I definitely wasn't expecting this.'_ Charles smiled bitterly. _'Yes well, the family wealth is just the one thing I don't brag about. This place has a bunch of bad memories of my family.'_ I didn't respond to that. I'd done my research on Charles Xavier pretty well. I knew about his abusive father, the messy divorce, his absent step-father, his self-obsessed mother and his air-headed step-brother. _'So, won't it be difficult to be back here?'_ I asked, hesitantly. His smile turned bright. _'No, not anymore. Raven was right, when she said she softened my hardships. Everything became e a lot better for me, when I convinced my mother to adopt her. I got the sister I always wanted. The fact that she was good at impersonating me was just an added bonus.'_ he joked.

But, like everything he said, his words had sparked a question. _'Why would you need her to impersonate you?'_ I asked. Immediately, he blanched. _'I'm not sure I want to tell you that,'_ he admitted. I blinked. Now, I had to know. _'Fine,'_ I challenged. _'I'll just ask Raven. I'm sure she would be only too happy to tell me.'_ I began walking faster to catch up to said shape-shifter, but Charles quickly caught me, his hands gripping my shirt to pull me back. _'I was a complete womaniser back then and sometimes, if I would fall asleep before making sure the girl was out, Raven would pretend to be me, while I escorted the girl out through the back door.'_ He spoke the words quickly, like he was afraid of getting a scolding from me.

Instead, I looked down at his hands pointedly, and he quickly let me go, blushing slightly. He didn't seem to have noticed that I was practically in his arms. I thought over his words, fighting down the simultaneous feeling of jealousy and the urge to laugh at the hilarious picture he'd painted. I grinned slyly at him. _'You're still a complete womaniser, Charles,'_ I pointed out. He rolled his eyes, then grinned back. _'Touché, Moira.'_

And, I thought, as we walked to the grand mansion, situated in the West Chester countryside, that maybe I actually did have a chance with Charles, after all this was over. If he could change his ways.


	14. Training And Late-Night Revelations

**Charles**

"This," I pointed a finger at my throat, "Is a muscle, like anything else. So, you can control it." Saying so, I put on the large earmuffs again, Moira doing the same, while Sean whistled again.

All day long, everyday, I traipsed through the mansion, teaching all the mutants to control their abilities; mostly Alex, Sean, Hank and, surprisingly, Erik. I had nothing to teach Raven; she already had an amazing control over her morphing. Slowly, but surely, all four of my so-called **'students'** progressed incredibly. Alex could control the magnitude of his laser energy and aim it. Hank had begun to embrace his animalistic nature and control it. Erik learned how to channel his power in its maximum capacity without needing the situation, the rage to prompt it. Sean's training had been the most memorable.

 **-Flashback-**

"And you're sure I can actually fly this time?" Sean asked. "I'm sure," I answered confidently. Sean, Erik, Hank and I were standing at the top of the satellite. Sean was wearing large wings, fashioned like that of a hang glider, designed by Hank. "I trust you," Sean said, sounding slightly faint. "I'm touched," I answered. "I don't trust him," he pointed to Hank. The young scientist opened his mouth to protest, but I shushed him. "Say nothing," I advised him, fighting back my amusement. "I'm going to die," Sean burst out.

I was just about to reassure him, when Erik spoke up. "Here, I'll help," he said suddenly, and with a hard push, shoved Sean off the edge. "Erik!" I yelled in shock. But, as we watched, Sean screamed in his panic, and immediately, the sound waves carried him into the air, reflecting off the surface of the satellite. I turned to Erik, trying to look disapproving. "What?" He asked, incredulously. "You know you were thinking the same thing," he accused me with a sly grin. I smiled grudgingly, knowing he was right.

 **-End Flashback-**

But, in all this, I noticed that Moira never left my side. Not once. She was always there, but at the same time, it did not feel like she was trying to catch my attention. No, Moira was not like that. On the contrary, it felt like she was worrying about something, like she was afraid to leave me alone for too long. I wanted to ask her what it was bothering her, but I had feeling she would never tell me. And I was loathe to read her mind without her consent. Well, I would try asking her anyways, I decided. I needed to ask something of her anyways.

* * *

 **Moira**

I watched from the window as Charles instructed Erik on harnessing his full power and tried to fight down the uneasiness the metal-manipulator caused in me. "Hey, guys," I finally called out. Both men turned to face me. "The President's giving his speech," I said, gesturing inside, and they came inside immediately, not bothering to use the door, instead climbing in through the large window to watch the speech.

When it ended with the President declaring a state of war, all of us were in a sombre mood. "Well, I hope you get a good night's sleep," Erik said, before leaving the room.

* * *

I couldn't sleep, not when I was too worried about what would happen tomorrow. With a sigh, I got up and walked out, hoping that walking would induce some sleep. As I wandered, I unconsciously walked in the direction of the kitchen. To my surprise, there were voices coming from inside and I stopped beside the doorway. There seemed to be an argument going on inside, so I was about to turn and leave, when I heard a raised voice, recognising it as Raven's, "But you don't want to be against the world, do you, Charles? You want to be a part of it." The sound of a chair being pushed back and footsteps. I was thankful the kitchen had two doors on opposite sides, and Raven had left through the other one.

I was about to leave again, when I heard a wary voice say, "Don't bother, love, come in." Hesitantly, I stepped inside to find Charles sitting at the table, looking worried. I slowly sat down next to him. "What is it?" I asked. Charles tried to smirk, but it was marred by concern and guilt. "It's Raven. She seems to have changed, in a way I don't understand. I'm afraid I can't understand how to help her," he admitted. I stayed silent. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong with Raven. She had always been self-conscious about her natural, blue form, I gathered, finding herself repulsive because of the common misconception most normal people would have, looking at her. But, I'd noticed how much she sometimes backed Erik's words, not Charles. And, I could tell it was not just because the older man enamoured the young girl, but because she actually thought he was right. People reading was a skill you eventually acquired in the CIA. I was surprised Charles hadn't realised this, but I knew it was because, he didn't want to believe that his best friend would poison Raven's mind on purpose, or that his sister would change so much, that she would follow Erik anywhere, not him. Still, I said nothing.

Charles seemed to remember something, as his gaze sharpened and focused on me. "Moira, I need you to do something for me," he said, in the most serious tone I'd ever heard him use yet. I raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Tomorrow, no matter what happens, you have to stay inside the plane. I'll be inside most of the time, too, because if any one of Shaw's mutants get to me, I won't be able to help Erik, which he's going to need a lot. If we do go out, you will stay by me the whole time. **You can't go anywhere alone** ," he stressed the last sentence and it struck me, that Charles Xavier was worried about me. He was trying to protect me. But, what he was asking me was something I couldn't agree to.

"Charles," I tried to explain calmly. "I understand why you'd be worried, but, really I can take care of myself..." Even as I said it, I realised I was wrong. There was no way in hell, I had a chance against fighting a mutant. "No, Moira," Charles objected, shaking his head. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow," he confided. "I'm not a clairvoyant, but I think something's going to happen tomorrow. I have this feeling that we're going to lose someone. Hank and Raven can handle themselves, they'll take care of Sean and Alex. I'll be in Erik's head the whole time. You're the only one who doesn't have a fighting chance against any one of them." He was rambling now. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Moira. I..."

He stopped abruptly, like a sudden revelation had hit him. "Oh, for heaven's sake, damn it! Why in hell did this have to happen now, of all times? He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Charles?" I asked, unsure, especially since I'd never heard him curse before, even a little bit. He suddenly leaned forward and grasped my shoulders. "Please, promise me, you'll stay with me tomorrow. Promise me you'll stay safe, out of harm's way."

His British accent seemed more pronounced than ever, in his frenzy, and I wondered what he'd been about to say. The bright blue of his eyes were shining with worry, pulling me in. I idly reflected that I couldn't really deny this man anything, so I nodded. Immediately, he relaxed, though he didn't release my shoulders. Not for the first time, I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. My eyes drifted up and I slowly reached up to comb my fingers through his hair. They were soft, and his eyes widened slightly at my action.

I have no idea, who moved first, but a second later, I felt our lips brush against each other. His lips were soft, slightly chapped. The kiss was unsure, tentative. A moment passed, maybe two, and Charles pulled back. He looked shell-shocked, much like how I felt. My eyes unwillingly drifted towards the clock on the wall behind him and I saw how late it was. Reluctantly, I stood up. "It's late," I whispered. "Good night, Charles." And left the room without waiting for his response.

* * *

 **I know this is not in the movie, but I** **don't like the idea of Charles erasing Moira's memory right after their first kiss, so I needed one to happen before that one. This seems like a good place to put it, anywhere else it would have felt forced.**

 **So, what do you think? Read and Review please.**


	15. On A Beach In Cuba

**We're nearing the end.**

* * *

 **Charles**

I tried in vain not to show my worry as Sean flew out over the ocean once, screaming, before returning to the jet. "They're underwater," he confirmed. Erik and I shared a glance. Slowly, he inched forward on the bay-doors, gripping onto the lever with one hand, the other outstretched towards the water, his fingers splayed. Everyone else on the jet, even Moira and Hank, who were acting as our pilots, quieted down, when they saw what he was attempting. A minute or two passed and there was no change. I could sense that Erik was getting impatient and frustrated at his own inability to perform. Deciding to help him, I put two fingers to my head and reached out to his conscious. _'Remember,'_ I told him. _'True focus lies at the point between rage and serenity.'_

My words seemed to have worked, as his stance slowly relaxed. All of us watched in awe as he pulled an entire submarine out of the water, forcing it backwards against the force of its engine. But, we didn't have time to admire the spectacle, as something hit the side of the jet hard, sending us spinning out of the air. Somehow, I pulled Erik back in just as Hank managed to close the doors. Erik quickly pinned us both to the wall of the jet, using his body as a magnet. In the chaos that followed, I could hear the three teenagers screaming and Hank and Moira trying desperately to control the plane. They must have been able to do something right, because we crash-landed on the beach, instead of over the sea.

Erik gently let go and we both sank harmlessly to the floor. My eyes passed over Alex and Sean, both of whom seemed just shaken, to focus on my sister. Raven looked absolutely fine, uninjured except maybe shock, so I glanced towards the cockpit. To my alarm, I could only see Hank's fuzzy, blue fur. "Moira!" I called out in fear, scrambling across to get to her seat. She had a gash on her forehead; thankfully, it wasn't too bad. But she seemed to be disoriented. "Moira?" I asked again. God, I'd promised myself last night I'd keep her safe. I couldn't lose her to a head injury, not now. Not after I'd realized just last night that I... _cared_ for her. A lot.

"Moira, are you all right?" I asked, probing the back of her head to check for other wounds. "I'm fine," she promised, wincing in pain, and I suddenly found myself relaxing. _'You'll be all right,'_ I couldn't help but tell her. _'You have to be.'_

* * *

"Go ahead, Charles," Erik taunted, Shaw's helmet, which he had claimed as his own, gleaming in the afternoon sun. "Tell me I'm wrong." Frowning at him, I reached out with my mind to the nearest vessel, searching for any mind. A chill went through me as I realized the men on those ships were preparing to fire their missiles at the beach. At us. I nodded grimly to Moira and she immediately darted into the wreckage of the plane, attempting to radio her superiors and get them to call off the attack. Somehow, I knew they wouldn't listen.

Moira ran back out. _'Well?'_ I asked. She shook her head subtly. _'There's no response,'_ she said. Like a timer went off, every single one of the ships, both U.S. and Soviet, fired all their missiles. Every one of us waited for Erik to stop them, but he didn't. Not until they were two seconds from impact. Erik's hand was thrust out in the direction of the missiles, keeping them hovering in the air, barely two yards above us. Though his helmet blocked his mind from me completely, I somehow knew exactly what he was going to do. "Don't do this, Erik," I tried to warn him. "You said it yourself, we're the better men." He smiled. "We already are," and he sent he missile back towards the soldiers, ready to kill every single one of them.

I can never quite recall the next two minutes. In an attempt to break Erik's focus, so he would drop the missiles in the ocean, I must have tackled him, because I found myself knocked to the ground with a broken nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Azazel, Riptide, Hank and the four youngsters, panicking, unsure of what to do. On the other hand, I could hear someone firing repeated shots. I staggered to me feet, but the next thing I was aware of was something hot slicing through my lower back, setting it aflame.

 **Moira**

I watched in horror as Erik rushed to grab Charles, pulling out the bullet he'd deflected in the wrong direction, the bullet that _I'd_ shot, from Charles' body. In his haste to help his friend, all the missiles fell from his control. "You!" Erik suddenly growled, his dark eyes flashing with rage. "You did this." Without warning, the dog tags around my neck tightened like a noose, pushing into the base of my throat, choking me. The pain was unbearable, but as I fell to my knees, I didn't fight it. Because some part of me knew he was right. It was my fault. How could it not be? I'm the one who had fired the damn bullets. _'But, not to kill,'_ a gentle voice reminded me. _'Only to distract him.' 'Charles, I'm sorry!'_ I managed to think, hoping he understood. He must have, though he didn't respond, but the next instant, the pressure disappeared and I found myself gasping for breath.

Erik beckoned me forward and I took Charles from him, cradling his head on my lap. "Oh God, Charles, I'm so sorry," I cried. "It's okay, it's fine, I'm fine," he tried to reassure me. He had lost blood, but from what I could tell, as long as I kept pressure at the wound, he would be fine till we got him to the hospital. His face was gaunt, sickly pale, contrasting sharply with the small trickle of blood from his nose and causing the blue of his eyes to stand out even more sharply. I knew Erik was speaking, but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention to his words, my only focus being Charles. So, I was startled when Raven came to kneel beside us. "You should go," Charles stammered. "It's what you want." "You promised me you'd never read my mind," Raven chided gently, fondling her brother's hair. Charles chuckled lightly through his pain. "Yes, I promised you a great many things I'm afraid," he sighed and I abruptly remembered what he'd told me last night. That we were going to lose someone.

Raven pressed a gentle kiss to Charles' forehead and he placed a light kiss on her hand in return. But, he turned away from her retreating figure, and I could see the pain it caused him to allow his only family to walk away. "Try not to move, Charles," Hank warned him, after Erik left, taking Azazel, Riptide, Angel and Raven with him. "I can't," Charles breathed out. "Actually, I..." He paused for a short second, his eyes lightning up with realisation, before once agin filling with despair. "I can't feel my legs," he murmured and we all stared at him in shock, not wanting to believe him. "I can't feel my legs," he repeated, the words full of pain.

* * *

 **Read and Review, please. And while you're at it, please tell me if I should continue this for Apocalypse.**


	16. A Kiss To Forget

**I've changed and added a few sentences. Nothing major. Thanks to all my readers for your support. This is the last chapter, but in response to your reviews, I'm going to continue the story in Apocalypse.**

* * *

 **Charles**

It had been nearly three weeks since the fiasco on the beach. Three weeks since I'd been released from the hospital. In a wheelchair. Three weeks since Moira had decided to stay at the man sion temporarily before she was due to go back and give in her report. Three weeks since I'd made up my mind, but still hadn't been able to bring myself to follow through with my own decision. But I had to. It was the only way to keep everyone safe. The only way.

"Charles?" Moira's voice came before her. I turned away from the window to see her standing at the door, a questioning look on her face. "I have some time left, before I go back. Would you like to come for a walk?" I nodded, trying to hide the pain and uneasiness with my usual smile.

A few minutes later found us crossing the back of the mansion. I could operate the wheelchair myself, but I let Moira do it; why, I will never understand. She was completely happy, obviously not suspecting anything wrong and I decided to enjoy the little time I had left with her. After all, I couldn't very well keep her with me forever. It would endanger not only us, the mutants, but also her. And, really, Moira had a bright future ahead of her. She didn't need a paraplegic holding her back. Even if said paraplegic happens to be a telepathic mutant.

"You know, one day the government us going to realise how lucky they were to have Professor X on their side," Moira said suddenly, coming around to stand in front of me with a bright smile. I laughed at her use of the nickname that the teenagers had thought up for me. "Yes, I suppose I am a real professor now, aren't I?" I mused. _'Next thing you know, I'll be going bald,'_ I teased. She rolled her eyes, but answered in her head. _'No, please don't. I really like your hair,'_ she informed me and I couldn't help the looking just a bit smug. _'Or maybe, you should,'_ she said thoughtfully. _'God knows, you're too image conscious.'_ We both laughed again. But, I sighed internally. It was time.

"Moira, for us," I started. "Anonymity will always be the first line of defence." "I know," Moira answered, being down to be at my eye-livel, a sombre look on her face. "I know that." _'No! No, you don't, Moira,'_ I wanted to scream out. But I kept mum and let her speak. "They can threaten me all they want, Charles, but I'll never tell them where you are." The sincerity in her words killed me; that and the look of complete trust in her brown eyes. "I know you won't," I murmured. _'Please, please catch on. Don't you see what I'm going to do? Please, stop me,'_ I wanted to beg her. But, again, I didn't. "I know," I repeated and leaned forward to kiss her briefly, before sealing my fate of self-imposed misery.

 **Moira**

"They can threaten me all they want, Charles," I said, holding his gaze. "I'll never tell them where you are," I promised. The electric blue of his eyes seemed dimmer than usual, like he had seen his fate and was resigned to it. "I know you won't," he agreed. "I know." And he leaned forward. We hadn't kissed once after that night before the battle. I though I knew why. He had just lost his best friend and his sister in one go; he was afraid to get too close to me, because he was afraid to lose me. Any one who knew Charles Xavier even a bit would scoff at that, saying that he was a player and never personalised himself with any one girl. but, I knew him more than just a bit. And I knew, as incredible as it seemed, that Charles Xavier loved me. He loved me every bit as much as I loved him. And that's what endeared him to me even more.

Charles's lips were soft, but insistent, slightly rushed, but hesitant and bitter-sweet. My eyes were closed, so I felt, rather than saw, Charles' hand move up to his forehead. For a split second, I was confused; then I broke the kiss and jerked upright, staring down at him in horror. I could feel his presence worm through my mind, going much, much deeper than he ever had before. I knew what he was doing and I was furious at him for doing so. But I knew I didn't have the time to be angry. So instead, I grudgingly accepted his decision and focussed on his face, determined for one memory of him to keep with, knowing my efforts were futile. Charles' eyes were brighter again, but with unshed tears. "I love you, Moira," he mouthed. "And I'm sorry."

* * *

I blinked in confusion. What was I doing standing here in the middle of the street? The street, alley really, was deserted. I had no clue as to how I'd gotten here. In fact, as I screwed up my face to try and remember, I realised I had no memory of anything at all, after a certain point, which my common sense told me, was about a month and a half ago. What the hell? Shaking my head to try and clear it, I recalled where I had parked my car and began walking in that direction. I needed to get back to the CIA.

* * *

"I remember the attack on HQ, and then I was standing in the middle of some alleyway in Westchester," I finished. "All that time wiped clean from your mind," Officer Stryker mused. "He can do that." "And you remember nothing?" Director McCone asked. I tried to hide the small smile that seemed to always grace my lips, when I recalled the flashes of emotion I would recall, though I couldn't connect a name or face to them. And I knew, that my superiors wouldn't give me any information about the case that I'd been working on. Already, I could hear them saying that if my memories had been erased, it must have been for a good reason, so perhaps, it would be best not to tell me anything. Sometimes, I get fragments," I said. Laughter. Jokes. Smiles. "Trees." A beheaded statue. Sheepish excuses. Teasing compliments. "Sunlight." The summer breeze. A twinge of betrayal and sorrow. The feeling of someone's lips pressed gently to mine. I knew that if I relayed every one of my remaining broken memories, I would be condemned in the CIA as a typical girl, for the rest of my life, so I only gave them a couple of words. But, I couldn't stop the next memory from escaping my lips. And as I revelled in the sensation that, somehow, gave me more joy than any memory I had intact, I whispered, "A kiss."

* * *

 **The end.** **Read and Review, please.**


End file.
